Love that keeps us together
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: summary inside LeonxAshley
1. Chapter 1

_**Will guys this is my new story a Resident Evil four story it will be for Leon/Ashley I hope u guys like it R+R…**_

**_Summery: Leon and Ashley went back after there adventure but why Leon is feeling something strange and something he didn't felt it before, he felt it now find out….guys I'll try my best fix any mastics if they are in the story… _**

_**Lovely Pink Rose…**_

**_(Chapter one: He hates me)_**

Sunny day in US everyone seems to be happy, and everyone is happy the birds singing, and there was a girl a cheerful girl singing in her way to the college, she was happy, she has a light brown hair (I don't know really) and she has green eyes. (I really don't know that I'm sorry). She stopped near a small store and looked at the think she was searching for, the lady who was working in that store asked her,"

"How can I help you miss?" the lady asked.

"Ah…I'm looking for small notes like a diary," Ashley answered in her cheerful voice.

"Like this?" the lady showed her a group of diaries.

"Oh I found the one I like," Ashley said happily.

Ashley buys that dairy for herself as she paid the money, and then she went off to her college.

_**In the college at nine o'clock…**_

Ashley walked to her class, when she opened the door she heard noisy; she puts her file on her disk and covered her ears with her hands.

**(A/N: Sorry guys I don't want to talk about the college because I don't know something about it)**

_**After the college….**_

Ashley was in her way back home, she then saw the guy who helped her when she was kidnapped. She runs to him and stopped in front of him and said,"

"Hi Leon," Ashley said in her sweet voice.

"Hi there Ashley," Leon said.

"So Leon can we go somewhere tonight?" Ashley asked politely as she smiled at him.

"No I don't want," Leon answered.

"Leon please," Ashley pleaded.

"ASHLEY I said to you that I don't want to go anywhere with you I'm tired of you and stop doing those stupid thinks in front of me," Leon said as he walked away.

Ashley stood there, she was about to cry but she kept her tears inside her eyes, she runs as fast as she could back to her large house. Of course she was the daughter of the president, she lived in that large house it was just like a castle but it wasn't a castle, she runs to her bedroom and begins crying. The hours passed and it was night, she ate her dinner and then went back to her bedroom and changed her clothes into pajama and she fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

"He hates me," Ashley whispered before falling asleep.

_**Is it good, better or bad? R+R….**_

_**C ya in the next chapter… LPR**_


	2. sadness

_**Will guys I know now what Ashley looks like I'm sorry…..**_

_**Ok now I'll let ya with the chapter….**_

_**Chapter two: Sadness**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley woke up at that morning, she took a hot shower and the dressed in white short skirt and pink T-shirt with white jacket, and she walked down to eat the breakfast, after the breakfast she went out for a walk.

_**In the park….**_

Ashley walked in park, it was so great day with sun shining and birds singing and flying in the sky, she looked up at the blue sky and remembered what Leon said to her yesterday, then she looked down a sad face, then she saw a ball in front of her boots a yellow ball, she looked up and saw a kid running to the ball but he falls down, Ashley took a ball and runs to the kid.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine," the kid answered.

"Here take your ball," Ashley said smiling at him as she handed him the ball.

"You are the daughter of the president aren't you?" the kid asked.

"Yes I am," Ashley said still smiling.

"Can you play with I'm alone no one here play with me," the kid said looking at grass.

"Of course I'll play with you," Ashley said smiling at him.

They began playing volleyball, and she was laughing and smiling at the kid, at the same time Leon was walking in the park too, he saw her playing with that kid he stopped and looked at her.

"She's laughing and smiling," Leon thought.

Then he walked away leaving them playing in the park, after one hour Ashley walked in the street and the kid walked back to his house, she was not tired and she wasn't showing her sadness, she was showing the smile.

"I'm feeling sad but I don't care," Ashley thought.

Then the night fall and Ashley was walking back home, but in the park she saw Leon and another girl, he was kissing her a romantic kiss, Ashley begins feeling sad and she want to cry right now, she runs back to her house and cried in her bedroom.

"Feeling sadness, broken heart but I'm happy for him," Ashley thought with a smile on her lips.

_**Sorry guys if it was short R+R…**_

_**C ya in the next chapter ….**_

**_LPR_**


	3. stupid

_**Guys I need more reviews and thank you for reviewing to me thank you so much….**_

_**Ok I'll let ya with the chapter now…**_

**_Chapter three: Stupid._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley was walking back to her house, in her way she falls down, her feet got hurt because there were some pieces of glass on the ground, and she got hurt her leg was bleeding, she didn't care but when she stood up, she felt her leg was hurting than she thought.

"Why it's hurting so much?" She thought.

Then she walked back to her house, she opened the door, she walked to her bedroom and put the files on her table, when she finished eating her lunch she put small bandage on her leg, then she heard a knock on the door as she said,"

"Come in," Ashley said.

A lady opened the she was only a housemaid in Ashley's house, the lady said,"

"Miss Ashley your father and your mother want to talk to you," the lady said.

"Where are they?" Ashley asked with a smile on her lips.

"In your father room," the lady answered smiling back at her.

"Okay," Ashley said.

Then the housemaid walked out and Ashley walked to her father room, she knocked the door first.

"Come in," her father said.

She opened the door and saw her father sitting on his disk and her mother sitting on the chair, she looked at them with question face.

"Ashley what's wrong with you?" her father asked.

"Daddy nothing wrong with me," Ashley answered.

"There is something Ashley tell us," her mother said.

"Mom it's really nothing," Ashley answered.

"And just like that you are acting stupid and brat too," her mother said.

"MOMMY I'M NOT STUPID AND NOT BRAT TOO," Ashley shouted.

"ASHLEY," her father shouted at her and slapped her.

"Now a days girls never feel about there mothers," her mother said.

"Ashley your mother is right you're acting like a stupid girl," her father said as he hugged his wife.

"She always does that always," her mother said as she hugged her husband back.

"Ashley get out of here," her father said.

Ashley walked out with a sad look on her face, she decided to take a walk outside her house. In her way she saw Leon and his girlfriend walking together hand in hand, she felt so sad and broken heart too, she looked down and completed walking in the street, Leon walked to her he called her,"

"Ashley?" Leon said.

Ashley turned to look back she sees him as she said,"

"Hi there Leon," Ashley said smiling at him.

"How are you?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Ashley asked him.

"I'm fine too," Leon answered.

"So this is your girlfriend?" Ashley asked with a smile on her lips.

"No she's only a friend I decided to go out with her because her parents traveled," Leon answered.

"Oh," Ashley said.

"Leon give me twenty minutes I'll go to that store there," the girl said.

"Ok," Leon said.

Now Leon and Ashley were alone staring at each other as Leon said to her,"

"Ashley I want to talk to you not now meet me in the park at night," Leon said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you," Leon said as he walked to where the girl was.

"Okay," Ashley said.

She walked back home, when she opened the door she saw her father and mother in front of her as she asked them,"

"Is there something wrong?" Ashley asked.

"My dear I'm sorry for what I said for you earlier," her mother said as she hugged Ashley.

"Mom it's okay," Ashley said smiling at her mother as she hugged her back.

"Ashley?" her father said.

"Yes daddy?" Ashley asked.

He put a hand on where he slapped her and asked her,"

"Does it hurt?" he asked her.

"No dad it doesn't hurt," Ashley answered as she giggled.

Ashley walked to her bedroom and saw a red envelop, she picked the red envelop up and looked at it, she opened the door of her room and walked inside as she throws herself on the bed. She opened the red envelop in it was a creamy colored card, she got the card and read it, it says,"

_**I love,**_

_**Being the man**_

_**you come back**_

_**Home to,**_

_**I love,**_

_**Being the only man**_

_**Who fights**_

_**With you…**_

_**I love,**_

_**The sound of your**_

_**Peaceful **_

_**Snore,**_

_**I love,**_

_**Your good morning**_

_**Smiles**_

_**Which wants to say**_

_**So much more,**_

_**I love,**_

**_Being in love_**

_**With you**_

_**I love,**_

_**Knowing **_

_**You love me too**_

_**I love you**_

"Who wrote this to me?" Ashley asked.

She put the card down and she put the pillow above it, she falls asleep not knowing what the time is it.

_**At eleven o'clock….**_

Ashley wakes up, she looked at the clock on the wall and gasped as she said,"

"I'm late I have to hurry," She said as she walked to the bathroom.

She took a shower and then comes back from the bathroom, she dressed in yellow short skirt and white T-shirt with yellow jacket, as she wore two pair of yellow sandals, and then she walked out her room. Everyone was sleeping, she walked out her house as she walked to the park.

_**In the park….**_

Leon was waiting for her his back was on the tree and his eyes were closed, the he heard a foot steps, he looked at who was that of course it was Ashley.

"Sorry if I'm late," Ashley said.

"It's okay Ashley," Leon said smiling at her.

"What are you going to say for me?" Ashley asked.

"Did you see the red envelop?" He asked.

"Yeah but I don't know from who this card," Ashley said.

"It was from me," Leon said.

"From you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes from me," He answered.

"L….Leon y…you love me?" She asked the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Yes Ashley I love you," Leon said.

"But you have that girl I saw you kissing her," Ashley said.

"Yeah but I wasn't kissing her on the lips I only kissed her on the cheek to comfort her," He said.

Ashley looked down at the grass with a sad look, Leon put his arms around her back and pulled her to his chest.

"Leon what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"I love you I always will love you," He whispered in her ear.

"Leon I…I love y..you too," Ashley whispered back.

She put her hands on his chest and he kissed her on the lips she kissed him back, he then brushed his lips down to her neck, and then got back up to kiss her lips and play with her tongue. After twenty seconds of kissing they broke the kiss and looked at each other in eyes.

"Ashley I'm sorry for what I said to you," Leon said.

"Leon it's okay," Ashley said.

"Now you are my girlfriend," Leon said.

"And you are my boyfriend?" Ashley asked.

"Of course am I," Leon said.

They gave each other a good night kiss and went back to there houses and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope u like it R+R…..**_

_**C ya in the next chapter…**_


	4. Is this a dream or?

_**Ok guys thank u so much for reviewing to me thank u…**_

_**Ok let ya with the chapter now…**_

_**Chapter four: Is this a dream or?**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley opened her eyes so fast and sat up, she looked around and said,"

"Thank god it wasn't true," Ashley said.

Then she walked to the bathroom and took a shower, it was seven o'clock, she dressed in a red short skirt and black shirt and red jacket, and then she walked out to Leon's house.

_**At Leon's place….**_

Ashley knocked on the door and waited until a small girl answered.

"Who is here?" She asked and yawned too.

"Good morning is Leon here?" Ashley asked.

"Who are you?" Sherry asked looking up at her.

"I need to talk to Leon can I?" Ashley asked.

"Okay come in," Sherry said as she Ashley in.

Ashley went inside and saw everything was beautiful, she walked with Sherry to the living room then Sherry heard Leon's voice saying to her,"

"Sherry hurry up come on breakfast time," Leon said.

"Leon there is someone wants to see you," Sherry said.

"Who?" Leon asked.

"I don't know go to the living room you'll see her there," Sherry said.

Leon walked to the living room and saw Ashley with worried face as he asked her,"

"Ashley what's wrong?" Leon asked.

Ashley looked up to see Leon, she runs up to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"That's dream it kept hunting me," Ashley said.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked her.

Then he kissed her on the lips with his tongue inside her mouth, they were playing in each other's mouth, and then they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Leon can we go to Raccoon City?" Ashley asked.

"But why honey?" He asked.

"I need to find something there," Ashley said.

"Ok," Leon said.

And then they walked out Leon's house to Leon's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry if it was short R+R**_

_**C ya in the next chapter…**_


	5. i don't want

_**Will thank u guys for reviewing to me thank you so much…**_

_**Ok now let ya with the chapter…..**_

**_Chapter five: I don't want.._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon and Ashley were walking in the street, they were walking to Leon's office because Leon wants to take a gun with him, Ashley was thinking of that to go or not to go but she decided to tell Leon not go,"

"Leon I don't want to go," Ashley said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm sorry for this Leon," Ashley said looking down.

"It's okay Ashley, will do you want to come to the part today?" He asked.

"Sure." Ashley said happily.

"Ok tonight will meet at my house," Leon said smiling at her.

"Okay see you later," Ashley said as she gave Leon a kiss on his cheek.

And then she walked away back to her house.

_**Inside her house…**_

Ashley walked slowly to her bedroom because no one was awake yet. She opened the door of her bedroom and walked inside as she closed the door behind herself.

"I'm glade they aren't awake yet," Ashley said.

She was thinking of what to wear today in the party, she was thinking and thinking until she heard a knock, she looked at clock on the wall it nine o' clock she gasped and said,"

"The hours are passing so fast this is my holyday," Ashley said.

"Miss Ashley breakfast time," the housemaid said (she is a lady)

"Coming," Ashley said.

Then she walked out her room to the kitchen and saw her mother and her father there sitting on there chairs and eating there breakfast.

"Good morning mom dad," Ashley said smiling at them.

"Morning daughter," her father said smiling back at her.

"Good morning my sweet girl," her mother said smiling back at her too.

"Mom dad you know Leon invited me to a party today," Ashley said happily.

"Have a great time Ashley," her father said.

"Thank you daddy," Ashley said.

"We also have to go on a holyday I'm sorry that you will live here alone in this house," her mother said.

"Really?" Ashley asked sadly.

"Yes daughter," her father answered.

"Sorry daughter," her mother said.

"It's okay mom," Ashley said.

"We will go now," her father said.

"Now?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," her mother answered.

"Ok be careful mom and you too dad," Ashley said.

"Okay honey," the two of them said at once.

They walked to the front door and opened it. They saw the driver was putting a suite case inside the car, they turned to see Ashley for the last time.

"Daughter take care of yourself," her mother said tears in her eyes.

"I'll do that mom," Ashley said smiling at her mother.

Then her mother kissed her daughter's forehead and went off.

Ashley walked inside to her bedroom, she dialed Leon's number and waited to him to answer.

"HI Leon is talking," Leon said.

"Hey Leon it's me Ashley," Ashley said.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" Leon asked.

"Nothing only saying that my mom and dad went out on there holyday," Ashley said.

"Oh so that's it why your dad said to me to take care of you," Leon said.

"He did?" Ashley asked.

"Yes I'm coming to your home now," Leon said.

"Okay Leon," Ashley said as she closed the phone.

Leon did too as he grabbed his jacket and wears it and then walked to Ashley's house.

_**Ashley's house…**_

Leon knocked on the door and the lady opened it.

"Hi Ashley is here?" Leon asked.

"Yes she is here in her room," the lady said.

"Ok I'll go to her," Leon said walking upstairs to her room.

He walked to her bedroom, he opened the door by mastic he was thinking like it was his room, and he saw her without clothes because she was out of the bathroom, she didn't scream or said anything, and the towel was around her body, Leon walked inside and closed the door behind himself, he walked towards her and stopped in front of her, he looked at her and then said,"

"You're looking so beautiful Ashley," Leon said smiling at her.

Ashley only looked at the carpet and blushed.

"Ashley look at me," Leon said.

Ashley did as she was told, she looked up at him and he kissed her on the lips and kissed her neck too.

"Leon why you boys like to do that?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know why," Leon answered.

"Oh Leon don't do it I'm not a lady yet," Ashley said.

"You are Ashley," Leon said as he moved his arms around her waist.

She didn't put her arms around her neck because of the towel will fall down if she put her arms around his neck, she walked away from him to the bathroom and locked the door. Leon only smiled and leaned against the door and smiling, Ashley wore only a jacket and let it open she also wore a trouser in lavender blush color, and then Leon walked to sit on the bed and she comes out from the bathroom.

"Leon?" Ashley said walking closer to him.

"Ashley?" Leon said smiling at her.

"Leon I love you," she said as she fall on him.

"I love you too my lady," Leon said smiling at her.

He then puts his hands on her back and moved them up and down her back, she loved him doing that to her.

"Leon please stop I'm not going to do it," Ashley said as she gasped.

"I'm not going t do it Ashley," Leon said.

They gave each other a kiss and they played with each others tongues, he also kissed her neck. After sometime passed they falls asleep together in Ashley's bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hope u like it R+R…._**

_**C ya in the next chapter…**_


	6. fake feelings

_**Thank you to all who reviewed to me thank you so much guys….**_

_**Ok now let ya with the chapter…**_

_**Chapter six: The fake feelings**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sleeping in Ashley's bedroom, a few minutes later Leon woke up and. He put Ashley on the bed, put the blanket on her and kissed her cheek, and then he went to his house and get ready for the party. Ashley woke up and smiled, she remembered when Leon was kissing her.

"I think I have to get ready now for the party," Ashley said.

She washed her face and wears a yellow dress with small pictures of flower on it; it was cut in the lift side it was like Ada's dress, she put a yellow headband, takes her handbag and went of to Leon's house.

_**Leon's house…**_

Leon wears the outfit he was wearing it in the (game). He walked downstairs to the living room, he saw his friends there Clair, Chris, Sherry and everyone he knows.

"Hi guys," Leon said smiling.

"Hi there," everyone responded as they smiled at him.

"Hey Leon is your girlfriend coming?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah she's coming any minute and she will be here," Leon answered.

"That's cool," Sherry smiled happily.

Any minute and she will be here; she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Sherry answered with a smile.

"Hi Sherry," Ashley smiled at her.

"Hi Ashley," Sherry replied smiling too.

Sherry let Ashley in and they walked to the living room, she saw Leon and Ada sitting together and talking.

_**Leon's POV**_

I was sitting there with Ada talking to her, I didn't notice that Ashley came. I was looking at Ada in her eyes, she's so beautiful "what the hell am I saying I'm in love with Ashley" or what. I was looking deep in her eyes I didn't know what was I feeling, I looked at her body she's looking so sexy oh man I'm in love with Ada.

"Hi Leon," Ashley said smiling at me.

"Hi Ashley," I replied smiling at her too.

I completed talking with Ada about thinks we did when we was fighting the monsters before, after three hours later we ate the dinner and we finished. Me and Ada walked to my room we looked at the stars on my balcony, then we stared at each other our face's moved closer to each other and we kissed on each other's lips not caring who saw us or who not saw us, I kissed her neck and I touched her body too.

"Leon I love you," Ada said and she moaned too.

"I love you too," I replied with smile on my lips.

_**End of Leon's POV**_

Ashley didn't saw Leon there in the living room so she walked to his bedroom.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I walked to his bedroom, I heard some noises and I saw the door was open a little. I walked there but I didn't go in, I looked at them from outside, I saw them kissing and he was touching her body. I looked at them with wide eyes and I was breathing heavily, I felt a warm tear running down my right eye. I did know now that he didn't love me in real it was fake love only, but he loves her in real. I loved Leon only a few months ago but Ada loves him from years and years ago so he's not mine, he's hers.

I looked down at the door knob and then turned away with a smile and walked away leaving them alone; I walked to the living room and take my cell phone as Sherry asked me,"

"Ashley where are you going?" Sherry asked.

"I'm feeling tired I want to take a rest good night everyone," I answered smiling at them.

"Good night," Sherry said and everyone did.

I walked out his house to my house but I stopped to look at the sea, the moon shining at the ocean as I felt the wind crashing on my blond hair I felt my heart broken into pieces and I felt the tears running down my eyes.

"Good bye Leon and good bye to my love," I said and then walked to my house.

_**End of Ashley's POV**_

Leon and Ada were kissing, when they broke the kiss, then they walked downstairs to the living room. Leon didn't saw Ashley there so he asked Sherry maybe she knows where she's gone.

"Hey Sherry where is Ashley?" Leon asked.

"She said that she's tired and she wants to take a rest so she walked back to her house," Sherry answered.

"Oh…," Leon said.

Then everyone went to sleep and Leon and Ada walked to Leon's bedroom, and they sat down on Leon's bed looking at each other and they kissed one last time and then Ada said.

"I have to go now Leon I'll see you tomorrow lover," she said.

"Ok Ada good night," Leon replied smiling at her.

"Good night," Ada jumped from the window and walked away.

Then Leon dialed Ashley's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," Ashley said cheerfully.

"Hey Ashley," Leon said in another line.

"Oh hi Leon," Ashley smiled at herself.

"Ashley why did you go so early?" he asked.

"Oh I was feeling tired and sleepy too," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay I'll let you sleep good night," he said.

"Good night," she said and put the phone down.

Then she fell asleep. But there was someone in her room, that someone was going to put three Las Plages (is Plages is right?) in her body. Three mans walked to where they will put the Plages, and then they gave her injections sending the three Las Plages to her body and it got inside her body and that someone said.

"You will be one of us soon," ? said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hope you like it R+R_**

**_C ya in the next chapter….._**


	7. kidnapped

**_Thanks guys for reviewing to me thank you so much _**.

_**Will here is the chapter…..**_

**_Chapter seven: Kidnapped._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday at night….

Ashley who was fast asleep, waking up because of nightmare she dreamed about.

_The dream…_

_She founds herself walking in hallway of blood; she was walking to her lord who puts the Las Plagas in her._

_"Come here Ashley," ? Said._

_"Lord," Ashley said looking down as she walks to him._

_"Come here my beautiful girl," ? Said._

_When she was in front of him, she looked up her eyes red; she hugged her lord by putting her arms around his neck, he hugged her but he pulled out a knife from his pocket and moved it until it was on her back. She looked up at him with evilly smile and he smiled evilly back at her, he then began cutting her shirt slowly and then he didn't do anything but he killed her as she falls down. He laughed evilly and then walked away._

_End of her dream…_

She looked at her hands there was blood at her hands as she asked herself.

"Where did this blood come from?" she asked herself.

She then walked to the bathroom and washed her hands, she was going back to her bedroom but she falls down, putting her hands on her stomach and coughed blood. It was hurting her and it was hurting her body too.

"Ah…what's happing…t .to..me? She asked breathing heavily.

She faints and slept there.

Next day at morning….

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and looked around; she then took a hot bath and wears a white jeans and white shirt that was showing her arms and some of her shoulder and white bandana around her neck.

"I'm not going to eat something I'm not hungry," she said and walked out her bedroom to take a walk.

She then saw Leon walking in the street too. He sees her and walked to her.

"Hey Ashley," Leon smiled at her.

"Hi there Leon," Ashley smiled back at him.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she answered.

"Ashley why did you went back home so early yesterday?" he asked.

"I was feeling tired and sleepy too I told you that yesterday night," she answered.

"There is another reason tell me Ashley," Leon said.

"There's nothing Leon," she looked down sadly.

He grabbed her arm and runs her back to her house and to her bedroom. He locked the door and looked at her.

"Ashley what's wrong now?" he asked.

"Nothing wrong with me Leon," Ashley answered.

"THERE IS ASHLEY," Leon shouted at her.

"I'm sad because YOU LOVE ADA," she shouted back at him.

He looked at her with wide eyes while she was looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Ashley?" he said as he moved his hand to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me," she took one step back.

"Ashley?" he said again.

"Go and complete your love with her go and complete your make-out with her," she cried.

"That's it Ashley?" Leon asked showing his angrier look.

Ashley didn't answer.

"Ok Ashley now I don't like you I also don't love you I'm breaking up with you," Leon said and unlocked the door and walked out.

He heard her crying but didn't care, he walked out her house. She fell to her knee's and cried, then she falls asleep on the floor and that someone who puts three Las Plagas in her. He kidnapped her and runs away so fast.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What's gonna happen to Ashley will she be okay? Find out in the next chapter._

_What's gonna happen in next chapter:_

_"Are you happy Leon," Ashley said smiling at him._

_"Three Las Plagas?" he asked._

_LPR: find out in next chapter ._

_Leon: but don't forget to_

_Ashley: Read and Review ._


	8. are you happy?

Sorry guys for not updating but now I update….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter eight: are you happy now?_

After kidnapping Ashley, she wake up and looked around her.

"Where am i?" she asked no one.

She found herself in room but there were zombies there, she didn't see them. She looked down and remembered Leon breaking up with her, she felt a single tear running down her eye, as she then heard the door she looked at it to see Roman Salazor.

She gasped "You?"

"Yes it's me they gave me something to make me alive," Salazor answered.

"What do you want and why I am here?" she asked angrily.

"To see we put the think that makes you cough blood and you're same us now," Salazor answered smiling evilly.

"The plagas parasite?" she asked.

"Yes three of them," ha laughed at her.

She looked down with wide eyes.

"That's mean you'll die soon," Salazor laughed even more.

He then walked out leaving her alone shocked of what she heard from him; she'll die soon will it happen?

_"with Leon"_

He was sitting in bedroom thinking of what he said to her earlier, he break up with her and he know that she's sad and have broken heart. He felt so guilty, he want her back.

_"I don't know what to do now," he thought._

He then walked to the window and looked outside it. After five minutes he decided to go and see her he takes his jacket and runs out his house to her house.

When he was there he runs to her room and slammed the door open but he didn't saw her there.

"Ashley where are you?" he asked not loudly.

Then his cell phone rang and he answered it. There was a silence but then he gasped of what he heard from Ingrid Hunnigan that Ashley was kidnapped again.

"She's in Raccoon City again," Hunnigan said.

"I think I have to go there and help here again," Leon said.

But then he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"No need to help me Leon," that one said.

Leon turned to see who it was he found it, it was Ashley. She wasn't in her normal self.

"Ashley?" he said.

She fell to her knees and cried. He walked to her and knelt down next to her.

"Ashley where you've been?" Leon asked worried about her.

She looked up at him.

"Are you happy Leon?" Ashley asked.

"Happy?" he asked.

"They've put three plagas parasite in me," Ashley said.

Leon looked with wide eyes as he stood up and took two steps back away from her.

She looked up at him but then she turned her face down. He walked away from her, out her house. He couldn't believe that he runs back to his house and sat down on his bed thinking of what to do now.

As for Ashley she stayed in her room crying but not loud, she knows that Leon hate her with all his heart but she'll make him happy by leaving him alone with the one he love. She whipped her tears away and took a deep breath and then she sigh.

_"That's what you wanted Leon I'll make it for you and leave you with the one love," Ashley thought._

She then coughed blood and fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it I know it's sad sorry about this sad story.

R+R see you in the next chapter


End file.
